


Be Reckless

by jadelikethering



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, seblaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelikethering/pseuds/jadelikethering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is a junior at Dalton Academy, and the lead vocalist of their acapella group, The Warblers. He'd transferred to Dalton mids-semester his freshman year, and after he transitioned into the new school, he finally felt like he belonged. Now his junior year is starting off and he is excited to start his reign as an upperclassman...But things take a turn when his single room becomes a double. Will his new roommate ruin his junior year? Or maybe he'll MAKE IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multichapter fic that is fulfilling a few prompts given to me by Dowa, so thank her you guys bye.

“It’s not that I don’t want to have a roommate, like that’s fine…I guess I’m just bummed I have to, you know?” Blaine explains, shrugging slightly as he hangs a few more blazers beside his button down shirts in his wardrobe. He turns around as he shuts the doors to look at his friend, Wes, who was casually draped across Blaine’s bed as he regularly did.

 

Wes shrugs, tossing a baseball up and catching it absently. “Yeah, well it could be good, you know,” he catches the ball again before lifting his head up slightly to shoot his friend a teasing smile. “Maybe you’ll even make a friend that isn’t in the warblers,” he says mockingly causing Blaine to roll his eyes and throw a pair of socks at Wes before beginning to place the other’s carefully in his dresser.

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. I just hope he’s not messy,” Blaine says with a slight grimace as he continues to put his belongings in the drawer. He opens his mouth to continue but he’s interrupted by the smack of the baseball against his back. “What the fu—,” Blaine starts as he turns around angrily, picking up the ball as he does so before the anger drains from his face as both Warblers turn their attention to the form in the door.

 

There’s a tall, lean figure standing in the doorway of his dorm, completely at ease with a smirk playing on his lips, and Blaine can feel the tinge of red fill his cheeks. The boy in the door raises his eyebrow slightly as the other two boys stared at him blankly. “Don’t stop on my account,” he say with an amused smile before stepping into the dorm and making his way to the bare bead that was across the room from Blaine’s.  
  
“I think I’m just going to go…” Wes drawls casually as he slides off of Blaine’s bed.  
  
Blaine turns around to stop him but before he can even glare at him properly Wes is out of the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Blaine with his mouth hanging open slightly with unspoken words on his lips. He sighs, biting the inside of his cheek before glancing back at the other boy in the room, who was no longer paying him any attention.  
  
Although he was uncomfortable, and generally unhappy about having to have a roommate this year, Blaine knew he shouldn’t let that make him act any differently toward his new roommate—especially when his roommate was a transfer, just like he was. He wasn’t sure why the other transferred, but regardless of the reasoning, it’s always hard to start at a new school…Let alone your junior year.  
  
“Well um, I’m Blaine by the way,” Blaine begins, turning to face the stranger, offering a small wave, “I guess we’ll be roommates.”   
  
He presses his lips together as he waits for any form of a response from his roommate, who’s eyes were glued to his phone as he typed out a message to who, Blaine had no idea, with a smirk on his lips. Blaine resists the urge to roll his eyes and slides his hands into his pockets. He waits a few more moments before he clears his throat to get the other’s attention.  
  
“Sebastian,” the boy says, still not glancing up from his phone for a few moments. “Sebastian Smythe,” he elaborates as he locks his phone and drops it to his bed.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you Sebastian,” Blaine says, offering as welcoming of a smile as he can muster. “If you need anything you can ask me…I was a transfer too, so I know how confusing this school can be,” he says, shrugging slightly as he takes a step back toward his bed. He pulls a few things out of his suitcase and walks to his dresser again to continue unwrapping.

 

Sebastian raises an eyebrow slightly and nods once at Blaine’s words, “I’ll keep that in mind…But directions around the school are probably not going to be what I need your help with….”

 

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow slightly at Sebastian’s words, looking over his shoulder at him. “Well…whatever you need, I’m around,” he says again, offering a smile—which he would immediately regret.  
  
“Good to know. The next time I need a little **_stress relief_** , I’ll give you a call. From what I’ve heard you’re an expert at it,” Sebastian says with a smirk.  
  
His eyebrows furrow for a moment before Sebastian’s words click properly in his brain and his eyes widen slightly. Blaine’s head snaps back to stare at the wall above his dresser as his cheeks flush yet again…This was going to be a really ** _interesting_** year.


End file.
